Hilos de la Amistad
by SayumiShirobara
Summary: "Días de tristeza y de lagrimas... estaban decididas a olvidarlos. Pero la más pura y amable, no puede olvidar a quién una vez llamaba "amigo". Diosa del Destino, cruel y caprichosa, los reúne una vez mas"
1. Hilos de la Amistad

_**¡Al fin he podido publicar las sinopsis de todos los Fics que tenía planeado! Mas una novela que yo misma escribí, si tienen curiosidad sobre esa novela, vayan a mi Wattpad que se llama igual que aquí en mi cuenta de Fanfiction.**_

 _ **Y, sin mas que decirles que disfruten esta sinopsis.**_

* * *

 **Kuroko no Basket le pertenece a Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Hilos de la Amistad**

 **Sinopsis:**

Shizuka junto con sus 4 amigas, se hicieron la promesa de nunca volver a dirigirles la palabra a sus respectivos amigos de la infancia. Quienes conformaban a la "Generación Milagrosa", de la escuela secundaria Teiko, pero los niños amables y amistosos que ellas conocían se volvieron en unos engreídos y egoístas adolescentes.

Todas decidieron ir a Seirin y comenzar una nueva vida las cinco juntas y borrar ese triste momento de su pasado. Pero, el destino es cruel y caprichoso. Entonces las chicas se verán obligadas a verlos.

A diferencia de sus amigas, Shizuka no puede olvidar a su querido amigo de la infancia, Shintaro Midorima. Quién tampoco puede olvidar a su pequeña amiga. Pero, su ultimo recuerdo juntos, fue una terrible disputa donde ella termino lastimada.

¿Cómo reaccionaran ambos al momento de volverse a ver? ¿Y cómo será el reencuentro de las otras chicas con los chicos?

 **Parejas:**

Shintaro Midorima x Shizuka Chujitsu (OC)

Daiki Aomine x Sayaka Rengo (OC)

Seijiro Akashi x Masama Shinsetsu (OC)

Atsushi Murasakibara x Sachiko Shojiki (OC)

Ryota Kise x Eun Warai (OC)

Taiga Kagami x Ai Ueno (OC)

Tetsuya Kuroko x Satsuki Momoi (Leve)

Junpei Hyuga x Riko Aida (Leve)

* * *

 _ **¿Saben? Me di cuenta que es la primera vez que subo un Fic donde no hay advertencias, tal vez eso me convierte en una chica que le gusta un poco la drama y tratar con ciertos temas sensibles.**_

 _ **Bueno, como les explique anteriormente, ahora me dedicare a escribir el sexto capitulo de "30 Vicios", cuyo siguiente vicio es "Necesidad", cuando pensé en este vicio, pensé en algo dramático y triste, así que no esperen tanto romance lindo, este capitulo mas bien parecer ser "corta vena", pero ustedes mismos lo verán pronto.**_

 _ **Nos leemos 3**_


	2. Comienzo de una Nueva Etapa

_**¡Buenas noches a todos! Ha pasado mucho tiempo, desde que no publico algún capitulo de un Fic, pero he vuelto a la Universidad, y ahora tengo que tomarmelo seriamente, ya que tenemos que acabar en un mes el primer semestre. Así que estoy contra el tiempo, pero haré todo lo posible para seguir escribiendo, así que voy avisándoles, que tal vez no pueda publicar capitulo hasta después de la primera semana de Agosto.**_

 _ **Ahora... ¡A leer!**_

* * *

 **Kuroko no Basket le pertenece a Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

 **Comienzo de una Nueva Etapa**

 _"La amistad es tan hermosa, como un diamante._

 _Tan pura, tan sincera, llena de amabilidad y llena de unión._

 _Pero…_

 _Tan frágil y tan débil tal cual cristal…_

 _Que con tan solo un pequeño error o fallo, se produce una grieta._

 _Una fisura llena de orgullo, separación y alejamiento._

 _Y si esa hendidura se sigue alimentando… al final…_

 _Todo se termina…_

 _destruyendo"_

 _ **CRASH**_

Abrió sus ojos de menta cuando el sonido de vidrio rompiéndose llego de golpe a sus oídos. Para luego que los pitidos de su reloj llenaran la habitación de la pequeña muchacha acostada en su cama.

Apago el ruido de la alarma. Y se levanto para mirar hacia afuera. Miro hacia la esquina, donde había una tienda. Al frente del negocio se encontraba un camión, y en el suelo había vidrios rotos. Por como miraba la situación, al parecer los dos hombres –uno le gritaba al otro mientras el otro se encontraba apenado por su torpeza –se les había caído el vidrio. Debía admitir que el fuerte sonido, la espanto provocando que se despertara segundos antes de la hora indicada. Pero no le importaba mucho.

Se dirigió al baño con dos toallas. Despojándose de su pijama lila y se adentró a la ducha, dejando que las gotas de agua que caían como velo de agua mojaran todo su pequeño ser. Después de 10 minutos de haber bañado su cuerpo, salió envuelta con una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo y otra que envolvía su cabello violeta oscuro. Se secó el largo pelo y se dispuso a ponerse el uniforme de la Preparatoria a la iría por estos tres año, Seirin.

Fue a un espejo largo y se miró. El uniforme consistía un jersey azul marino con una corbata marinero verde claro y falda blanca con dos líneas, verde claro y azul marino. Sus delgadas piernas estaban cubiertas por pantis azules oscuros. Miro su cuerpo de arriba abajo, le gustaba el uniforme, era muy bonito. Y también se apreció a sí misma, y sintió que algo le faltaba para verse bien. Entonces se dirigió al armario, abrió una cajonera, y encontró lo que quería. No fue difícil, siempre fue una chica ordenada y limpia. Se dirigió de nuevo al espejo de cuerpo entero y se color un cintillo verde claro, asintió a su resultado.

Tomo un mechón de su cabello y lo enredo entre sus dedos. La última vez que recordaba de su cabello era que le llegaba hasta la altura de su espalda. Pero, ahora lo había dejado crecer, hasta sus muslos. Muchos decían que tenían un hermoso pelo, brillante y suave. Tal vez fue por eso que se lo dejo crecer. Se preguntó a si misma que dirían sus amigas cuando vean el cambio que había tenido.

Su celular sonó, camino hacia la mesita en donde lo había dejado. Miro la pantalla y sonrió pequeñamente cuando vio a la contacto de la llamada, _"Sayaka"_. Apretó el botón para contestar la llamada y se llevó el aparato al oído derecho.

-Hola –Saludo con su suave y tierna voz.

-Hola, Shizuka –En la línea hablaba un chica de voz fuerte y llena de energía -¿Cómo estás? Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que hablamos por teléfono –Shizuka se sentó en la cama.

-Muy bien, Sayaka-chan. Y, ¿Cómo has estado tú? ¿Tus hermanos han estado bien? ¿No han tenido problemas? –Pregunto preocupada por su amiga.

-Todos hemos estado bien. Mis hermanos siguen siendo un poco revoltosos pero sabes que puedo controlarlos a la perfección. Y no te preocupes, hemos estado bien. Papa trabaja todo el tiempo, tal vez no comparte mucho con nosotros, pero al menos tenemos para comer y pagar las cuentas de la casa.

-Eso es bueno –Sonrió aliviada.

-Oye, no te preocupes por mí –Le recrimino Sayaka maternalmente –Tal vez el trabajo de Papa no sea tan bueno o tengo que estar cuidando a mis Hermanos durante todo el tiempo, pero si el destino quiso que esta fuera mi vida, la aceptare.

-Lo siento, solo quiero que tú y tu familia estén bien –Le dijo nuevamente preocupada por haberla dañado sin intención.

-Lo sé -Y pudo sentir una tierna melancolía en su voz –Siempre lo has hecho, y estoy muy agradecida con ello.

-Sayaka-chan… -Un pequeño rubor apareció en las mejillas de la de mirada de menta.

Unos pequeños toques en la puerta hicieron que la chica mirara hacia donde provenía el ruido.

-Espera un momento –Le pidió a su amiga –Adelante –Y en la puerta se asomó un adorable y pequeño niño. Su hermanito menor, Kaito Chujitsu. Ambos habían heredado el hermoso cabello violeta de su padre, pero el pequeño Chujitsu tenía una mirada de chocolate. Sonrió dulcemente y suavemente al pequeño nene.

-Onee-chan… -La llamo con su pequeña e infantil voz –El desayuno está listo.

-Gracias, Kai-chan. Enseguida bajo –Y el niño cerro suavemente la puerta –Sayaka-chan, fue un gusto hablar contigo antes de nuestro primer día de clases, pero tengo que ir a desayunar –Le menciono a su amiga que estaba al teléfono.

-Sí, a mí también –Su tono de voz sonaba alegre –Ah, por cierto, dijiste que tenías una sorpresa para nosotras, ¿Verdad? –Recibió un _"sí"_ por parte de Shizuka –Bueno, ¿Qué será…? ¡Ah! ¡Ya se!... ¡¿Te han crecido los pechos?! –Y ahora recibió una pequeña exclamación de Chujitsu, quien estaba totalmente roja como tomate.

-No… No es eso… -Dijo con dificultad y vergüenza. Escucho como al otro lado de la línea su amiga se reía divertidamente.

-Lo siento, lo siento –Se disculpó Sayaka entre risas, escucho como el aire salía de los labios de su amiga –Bueno, cuando nos reunamos hoy, veremos qué es lo que tienes preparado para nosotras – _"¡Hermana, ya nos lavamos las manos!_ ", un grito infantil se escuchó en la llamada -¡Voy! –Sayaka grito hacia la persona que la había llamado y luego puso de nuevo atención a la conversación que tenía con Shizuka –Bueno, será mejor que corte, o de lo contrario, los animalitos se pondrán a comerse los muebles y la casa –Una pequeña risa salió de los labios de la peli-violeta.

-Sí, nos vemos donde habíamos acordado –Se despidió Shizuka.

-¡Hasta luego! –Y Sayaka cortó la llamada.

* * *

Sayaka dio vuelta al hot-cake que cocinaba. Había atado su cabello azul vivo y de puntas castañas en una cola de caballo y con un delantal azul oscuro.

En la mesa esperaban seis personas en la mesa. Una chica menor que ella por un año, cabello castaño peinado en una delicada media cola y de amables y dulces ojos verde manzana. 4 niños, un par de cabellos azul vivo y otro par de castaños, un par de ojos morados oscuros y un par de miradas verde manzana, que a diferencia de su hermana mayor que esperaba pacientemente el desayuno, se movían inquietamente en la mesa. Y un hombre mayor, que era el reflejo masculino de Sayaka, a excepción de que su cabello era totalmente azul vivo, quien leía el periódico.

-¡Onee-chan! ¡Date prisa! –La apresuro uno de los cuatrillizos -¡Tenemos hambre!

-En un minuto, ya casi termino –Y dicho esto, saco el hot-cake del sartén. Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, tenía los siete desayunos listos –Listo, aquí tienen –Y todos con un _"Que aproveche"_ , comieron su desayuno. Más bien, los cuatrillizos, lo devoraban.

-¿Vas a juntarte con tus amigas para ir a la Preparatoria? –Pregunto el hombre mayor, quien en verdad, es el padre de Sayaka.

-Sí –Asintió con la cabeza su hija mayor –Nos juntaremos en la Plaza que se encuentra a tres calles de aquí, y luego caminaremos juntas a Seirin –Explico su hija, después de haber llevado un trozo de hot-cake a la boca.

-Ya veo –Y sonrió de forma amable –Salúdalas de mi parte, por favor.

-Sí, lo hare –Le aseguro su hija también sonriéndole. Un _"ding"_ se hizo presente –Oh, la leche de Rena está listo –Dejo su desayuno a medio comer para sacar del microondas un biberón –Vuelvo enseguida, le dejare el biberón a la bebe –Y salió de la cocina. Sin percatarse de que su padre la miraba con seriedad y preocupación. Kichiro siempre ha estado orgulloso de lo responsable e independiente que ha sido su hija, pero…

Después de que Sayaka y su familia desayunaran, Rika –la segunda hija- se dedicó a lavar los platos. Los cuatrillizos fueron corriendo a su habitación, preparándose para ir sus clases de primaria. Y el padre, también se arreglaba para irse a trabajar.

Kichiro estaba atándose los cordones de los zapatos, cuando apareció al lado derecho de su rostro, un gorro azul. Miro a la persona que la había traído, y se encontró con el rostro de su hija mayor con esa característica sonrisa de ella.

-Toma –Y el recibió la gorra para ponérsela y volvió a mirar a su hija. Con el uniforme se Seirin y con unas medias hasta el muslo. Definitivamente esa niña era igual que ella cuando era joven, una versión femenina de él, a excepción de que sus puntas son castañas, el color de cabello de su difunta madre. Se puso en pie, poniéndose la gorra y tomando las llaves. Y volteo para quedar enfrente de su hija.

-¿Tienes todo listo? –Le pregunto seriamente.

-Sí, no te preocupes –Le aseguro levantando su dedo pulgar izquierdo y sonriendo mostrando sus blancos dientes.

-Ya veo –Su hija lo miro con curiosidad, no era normal ver a su padre así –Oye, Sayaka… -El hombre miro hacia un lado con incomodidad –Perdona, si siempre te dejo encargarte con los deberes del hogar y de cuidar a tus hermanos…

-No te preocupes –Lo tranquilizo de nuevo sonriendo –Sabes que puedo encargarme de la casa y de mis hermanos.

-Lo sé con perfección. Pero a veces siento que… -Sayaka no tuvo que dejar que su padre tenía que decir, ella sabía perfectamente sus pensamientos. Dejo soltar un suspiro y golpeo suavemente la cabeza de su padre. El miro con sorpresa la acción de su hija.

-Oye, si es por lo que dijo la vecina –Le dijo molesta –No le des importancia –Se cruzó de brazos –Esa vieja chismosa y cotilla dice cosas por molestosa. En esta casa, nadie ha pensado que no nos has abandonado o que no tienes tiempo por nosotros para estar con tus amigos. Mis hermanos y yo sabemos a la perfección que no puedes estar con nosotros todo el tiempo porque trabajas forzadamente para alimentarnos cada día y mantenernos en una buena casa. Además… -Miro a su padre con ojos decididos –Yo misma tome la decisión de tomar el lugar de Mama.

Su padre miro estupefacto a su primera hija. Todavía recordaba la niña tímida y miedosa que había sido. Esa chica, que tenía un carácter rudo y fuerte, también era madura. A veces se preguntaba como una chica, de tan solo 16 años, podía ser tan independiente y decidida.

Sonrió nuevamente y acaricio la cabeza de su hija. _"De seguro, Setsuna estaría muy orgulloso de la hija que tenemos"_

-De acuerdo, confiare en tus palabras hija mía –Miro la hora en el reloj que tenía en su muñeca y se sobresaltó –Dios, será mejor que me apresure –Beso la cabeza de su hija y se despidió – ¡Adiós, que te vaya bien en tu primer día!

-Nos vemos, viejo –Movió su mano de un lado a otro.

-No estoy viejo –Fulmino con la mirada a su hija por un segundo, y después salió por la puerta principal, dejando a Sayaka riéndose.

* * *

En el comedor de la mansión Shinsetsu se encontraba la familia desayunando en la larga mesa, cubierta por un elegante y blanco mantel. El desayuno era muy exquisito, todos comiendo con modales y de manera fina y refinada. Pero entre ellas, quien destacaba con más elegancia y delicadeza era la hija menor, Masama.

Con su hermosa cabellera rosa pálido, bien peinado y muy lacio, que caía grácilmente hasta sus perfectos glúteos, junto con sus ojos verde musgo, cerrados por el deleite de la comida y sus bellos y delgados labios damasco dibujados en una tranquila sonrisa mientras masticaba la comida. Masama Shinsetsu… era la elegancia y la amabilidad en persona.

-¿Mas te, Señorita Shinsetsu? –Pregunto una de las sirvientas.

-Sí, por favor –Miro a su sirviente con sus característico semblante amable, mirándola a los ojos, que mostraban un bello brillo de una chica de corazón noble y bueno. La sirvienta acato su pedido y sirvió te en la linda taza con dibujos de rosas y lavandas –Gracias –Dijo la chica y se llevó la taza a sus labios, no sin antes soplar.

-¿Vas a juntarte con tus amigas, Masama? –Pregunto su hermano primogénito con seriedad y frialdad.

-Sí, Yuki-oniisama –Respondió su hermana menor y bebió un sorbo de té.

-Sabes lo que pensamos de esas chicas –Respondió su otro hermano mayor, Itsuki.

-Con todo respeto, Itsuki-niisan –Hablo con firmeza, pero con tranquilidad y suavidad –Pero, yo no juzgo tus amistades o hablo mal de ellos.

-Es porque ellos pertenecen a nuestra clase –Masama frunció el ceño con tristeza –Además, esas chicas solo hacen ridiculeces o tonterías. No deberías juntarte con ese tipo de chicas.

-Yuki. Itsuki –Llamo con firmeza el padre de la familia, Takuya. Ambos hijos se tensaron –Les he dicho un millón de veces que no hablen así de las amigas de Masama.

-Pero, Padre… -Le reclamo su hijo mayor desconcertado -¿Cómo puedes permitir que tu hija se junta con chicas que la avergüenzan y además que vaya a una escuela pública?

-Sí, nuestra hija se sintiera avergonzada, entonces las hubiera dejado hace tiempo –Explico su madre tranquilamente –Y, además Seirin fue la elección de Masama. Así que por favor, respétenlo.

Masama sonrió a sus progenitores. Su madre también le sonrió y su padre le guiño un ojo. A lo que sus hermanos bufaron en bajo. La hija de los Shinsetsu, jamás era presionada por sus padres para que ser perfecta, ellos sabían que ella como toda chica, puede cometer errores. Pero los hijos, al ser quienes tomarían la empresa familiar, eran un poco presionados.

Ya satisfecha, la peli-rosa se levantó de su asiento e hizo una reverencia.

-Muchas gracias por la comida. Con su permiso me retiro –Y con un _"adelante"_ de su padre, dejo la mesa para irse a terminar los preparativos para reunirse con su grupo de amistad.

* * *

Poniéndose los zapatos para marcharse, se preparaba para su primer día de Preparatoria, Sachiko. Una alegre jovencita de cabello corto magenta brillante y unos brillantes y alegres ojos amarillos vainilla. Mitad japonesa y mitad americana. Quien vivía con su abuela junto con sus hermanos, debido a que cuando tenía 10 años sus padres fallecieron en un accidente automovilístico.

-¿Ya te vas a la Escuela? –Pregunto una señora de cabellos cortos grises, con unos lentes y unas arrugas en su tierno rostro. La chica se levantó, debido a que la espalda de la señora estaba encorvada, Sachiko era más alta que la anciana mujer. Y se dio la vuelta para mirarla con una cariñosa sonrisa.

-Sí, abuela.

-Toma –La señora le entrego una bolsa de plástico. La chica de cabellos magenta brillante miro su contenido, eran manzanas verdes –Son para ti y tus amigas, espero que les gusten las manzanas que ha plantado.

-Muchas gracias, abuela –Le agradeció la chica. Su abuela miro con detalle el rostro de su nieta más joven. Aquella muchacha, era la versión femenina de su hijo fallecido, a excepción del color de piel que heredó de su madre, morena. Además de haber heredado su alegre y optimista personalidad.

-Cada vez que te miro… -Comenzó diciendo su abuela con ternura, mientras se acercaba a su nieta para acariciar su mejilla –Siempre recuerdo a mi querido Nori, que en paz descanse con mi bella nuera, Dora.

-Abuela –Tomo los hombros de su _"madre"_. Para Sachiko, ella es su segunda madre, desde que su madre biológica falleció en aquel horrible accidente –Ellos están bien, están con el abuelo. Y cuando sea nuestro turno, entonces todos podremos volver a vernos.

-Lo sé –Cerro sus ojos, recordando a los padres de sus nietos y a su amado esposo –Lo sé, mi niña –Abrió de nuevo sus ojos –Bueno, será mejor que te apresures, para que puedas verte con tus amigas.

-Sí –Asintió con su cabeza –Nos vemos y gracias por las manzanas. Te aseguro que les gustara –Y salió de su casa.

La abuela se quedó quieta ahí unos minutos, pero luego su mirada se dirigió a unas dos fotos. Una de su hijo junto su esposa y la otra era de su marido. La viuda anciana junto las manos, orando para que su nieta le fuera bien en su primer día de Preparatoria.

* * *

Una jovencita de coleta al lado izquierdo, violeta suave y ojos azules brillantes, esperaba parada contra un poste. También vestía el uniforme de Seirin.

Todo estaba en tranquilidad, cuando de repente…

-¡Cuidado! –La chica miro a su lado derecho, y se asustó al ver como una persona en moto venía a toda velocidad, se movió rápidamente de su camino y el vehículo paso al lado suyo, provocando que la falda se levantara, revelando su ropa interior. Ella se percató, y se bajó rápidamente la prenda. _"Espero que nadie haya visto eso"_ , rogo la chica por sus adentros.

-Así que… ¿Vaquitas, eh? –Escucho una voz femenina a sus espaldas y se ruborizo como tomate. Miro a la chica a quién esperaba, quien estaba sonriendo con los ojos cerrados.

-No me digas que… tu… ¿Los viste? –Ella mostro sus dientes blancos para luego dejar soltar una pequeña risita. Eun se cubrió la cara con las manos, mientras repetía: _"Que vergüenza"_

-Oh, vamos –Le animo Sachiko palmeando su espada con suavidad –Agradece que fui yo quien te vio la ropa interior y no un pervertido.

-Pero aun así es vergonzoso –Sachiko seguía riéndose de la situación de su querida amiga – ¡Deja de reírte! –Le exigió Eun enojada.

-Lo siento, lo siento –Se disculpó Shojiki mientras se quitaba las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos de tanto reírse –Y para disculparme… -Mostro el contenido de la bolsa –Traigo unas deliciosas manzanas verdes. Regalo de parte de mi amada abuela.

-¡Oh! –Los ojos de la chica brillaron al ver las deliciosas frutas y una pequeña gota se saliva se asomó por la comisura de sus labios –Se ven tan apetitosas.

-Pero tendrás que esperar a que nos reunamos con las demás para comerlas.

-De acuerdo. Entonces, vamos –Y ambas empezaron a caminar hacia el lugar acordado con sus amigas. Eun hablo –A propósito, Shizuka-chan dijo que tenía una sorpresa para nosotras, ¿Qué será?

-No lose –Respondió Sachiko –Pero lo descubriremos cuando lleguemos allá.

* * *

Sayaka ya se encontraba en el encuentro de reunión. Una plaza, cuya característica única era el gran árbol que tenía. Para muchos aquel lugar era llamado _"Plaza del Árbol Gigante"_. Estaba quieta mirando a cualquier punto, hasta que vio una limusina que se estacionaba en frente suyo. Sonrió el reconocer el vehículo. El conductor salió primero. Rodeo el largo y negro auto, para quedar al lado de la puerta, pero antes dio una inclinación a la chica de cabellos de dos colores.

-Buenos días, Sayaka-sama –Saludo el conductor con una sonrisa.

-Buenos días –Respondió al saludo inclinando un poco su cabeza. El conductor abrió la puerta, donde se bajó la bella chica de cabellos rosas pálidos.

-Muchas gracias por traerme, Souma-san –Le agradeció su señorita.

-No hay de que Masama-sama –Se inclinó su gorra. Y luego se inclinó de nuevo para despedirse de la Chujitsu –Que tenga un buen día y le vaya bien en su primer día –La chica agradeció el gesto –Y con su permiso me retiro –El hombre de nuevo, entro en la limosina y se fue. Dejando a las dos chicas solas.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Sayaka –Hablo Masama con una suave sonrisa en sus labios de damasco -¿Has estado bien?

-¡Sí! ¿Y tú? ¿Has tenido buenas vacaciones?

-Sí, aunque las he extraño mucho. Es una pena que no nos hayamos podido reunir mucho –Se lamentó Masama.

-No te preocupes. Las vacaciones son momentos para pasar con la familia. Ahora que entramos de nuevo a estudiar, nos podremos ver todos los días, comer juntas y reunirse cuando no tengamos planes o no tengamos que estudiar.

-Sí, tienes razón

-¡Oigan! –Escucharon un alegre grito. Reconocieron la voz, y dirigieron sus miradas a un par de chicas, Sachiko y Eun. La primera saludaba con efusividad con su mano.

-Sachiko, Eun. Buenos días –Saludo con una gentil sonrisa Masama.

-¡Buenas! –Sayaka las saludo haciendo un "V" con sus dedos.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo –Comento Eun contenta de volver a ver a sus amigas.

-¿Han estado bien? –Pregunto Shinsetsu

-Sí, mucho –Respondió la energética chica levantando su dedo pulgar. Por otra parte Eun miro hacia todo lados.

-Oigan, ¿Y Shizuka? –Pregunto cuando volvió de nuevo su vista a ellas.

-Ahora que lo pienso bien, todavía no ha llegado –Comento Sayaka curiosa por saber en qué momento llegaría Chujitsu –Ella siempre llega primero que nosotras.

No se percataron que una pequeña chica salió de su escondite. Se había ocultado detrás del árbol.

-Buenos días –Las chicas miraron al reconocer la suave y tierna voz. Y todas quedaron boquiabiertas a lo que veían…

Seguía teniendo la pequeña altura, el mismo rostro dulce y adorable de una pequeña niña, los mismos pechos pequeños, las piernas delgadas. Pero… lo que hacía diferente ahora era su cabello. Estaba muy largo, muy brillante, muy hermoso. Y con solo ver esas hebras violetas, podían concluir que era muy sedoso. Liso y fino, aquella melena era lo más hermoso de aquella mujer con un cuerpo de niña. Pero con el pelo así, se veía tan diferente, sumando sus bellos ojos redondos e inocentes de color menta.

-Shizuka-chan… -Masama estaba todavía absorta mirando a su amiga –Tu cabello…

-Está muy largo –Completo la frase Eun.

-¿Les gusta? –Pregunto la chica de ojos menta, un poco incomoda por recibir las miradas sorprendidas de sus amigas.

-¿Gustarnos? –Pregunto Sayaka mientras se acercaba a la chica y tomar un mechón de su cabello, no se habían equivocado en absoluto -¡Nos encanta! –Y empezó a acariciarlo -¡Oh, dios mío! ¡Está muy suave! ¡Más que antes!

-¿En serio? –Pregunto Sachiko con emoción y también tomo un mechón y lo acaricio –Ah, qué envidia. Me pregunto cómo haces para tener el cabello tan lindo.

-Nada en especial –Contesto Shizuka.

-Ya, chicas –Mostro una sonrisa divertida Masama mientras se acercaba al trio –Dejen de incomodarla –Y aparto suavemente las manos de ambas chicas del cabello violeta.

-Lo siento –Dijeron al mismo tiempo.

-No, no –Movió las manos en señal de negación –No me estaba molestando.

-Bueno, dejemos el tema de lado –Hablo Eun y luego sus ojos brillaron de emoción mientras le daba una mirada a la bolsa de Sachiko –Sachi-chan muestra lo que has traído.

-¡Ah, cierto! –Y de la bolsa saco la fruta verde –Miren, les traje manzanas. Bueno, más bien, mi abuelita me las dio para que compartiéramos.

Y todas se acercaron para recibir una deliciosa manzana. Y a medida que cada una recibía su parte, le agradecían a su amiga de dos nacionalidades. Y con Masama diciéndoles que ya era hora de ir a Seirin, todas empezaron a caminar mientras disfrutaban el jugo de aquella verde fruta.

-A propósito –Sayaka se tragó un pedazo de manzana –Mi Papa les manda a todas saludos.

-¿Kichiro-san ha estado bien? –Pregunto Masama mirándola, su amiga asintió –Que bueno, por favor mándale también mis saludos –Masama mordió su fruta. Sayaka levanto su pulgar izquierdo.

-Me pregunto cómo será la Escuela Seirin –Cambio de tema Shizuka.

-Bueno, podría decirse que es una Preparatoria Promedio –Explico Masama.

-¿Preparatoria Promedio? –Pregunto Eun sin entender el significado de esas palabras.

-Masama se refiere al hecho de que es una Preparatoria que no destaca en nada –Explico Sayaka –A pesar de ser una Preparatoria con buenos estudiantes y notas altas, Seirin jamás ha tenido algún destacamento en algún club o eventos.

-Así que es eso –Respondió esta vez Sachiko.

-Bueno, aunque sea así… -Comento Masama con optimismo –Eso no quiere decir que podamos ser felices aquí –Y les recordó –Después de todo fue una decisión de todas al venir a Seirin.

-Ah… -Sayaka se deprimió de repente –Fue una decisión tan difícil –Y entonces recordó aquella semana en que todas se tuvieron que informar de todas las Preparatorias en que todas pudieran asistir, una semana entera de leer folletos, sentadas en computadoras viendo páginas webs y también visitando los edificios sin descanso.

-Es cierto –Compartió su misma opinión Sachiko.

-A mí me pareció divertido e interesante –Comento con una sonrisa Shizuka.

-Shizuka, no entiendo cómo te pareció divertido aquella semana tan agotadora –En la cabeza de Eun había una gota estilo anime.

-Chicas, hemos llegado –Interrumpió la peli-rosa al ver el edificio de la Escuela Seirin y todas se quedaron mirando el edificio.

Y todas en aquel momento pensaron… Que una vez que sus pies pisaran entonces todas podrían comenzar una nueva vida, sin dolor, ni lágrimas. Todas juntas creando recuerdos.

Para poder borrar aquellos momentos oscuros y de llantos… Pero aunque algo se borre con goma, los restos quedan. Y aunque ninguna de ellas sepa… aquella ilusión de felicidad esperada, se caerá al momento en que los vestigios del pasado…

 _…vuelvan a ellas._

* * *

 _ **¿Que les ha parecido el capitulo? ¿Alguna de las chicas les ha gustado? ¿El final les pareció tenso?**_

 _ **Pero... muy pronto la verdadera tensión sucederá muy pronto -Sonríe malvadamente y sus ojos brillan como demonio-**_

 _ **¡Nos vemos! ¡Besos y abrazos a cada uno de ustedes!**_


End file.
